


How Easy company found out about Ron and Chuck’s relationship

by Greirsbandofbrothers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greirsbandofbrothers/pseuds/Greirsbandofbrothers
Summary: Liebgott, Webster, Luz, and Babe all invite Ronald Speirs and Chuck Grant to go go the bar with them. Ron and Chuck challenge eachother to a subtle drinking contest, they get a bit tipsy, and accidentally come out about their relationship.





	How Easy company found out about Ron and Chuck’s relationship

Grant walked out of the old, French, bathroom. "Where the hell did you get a bathrobe this nice?" He leaned up against the wall.  
"I've had it for a while, you've seen me in it." Speirs looked up for a split second from his papers. Grant looked at the robe, then at Speirs and back again.  
Suddenly, the door knocked loudly, making the men both jump. "Come in." Speirs laid back in his chair, and rubbed the pressure points on his nose.  
"Hey, what are you two up to?" Luz opened the door. Speirs probably didn't hear Luz through his grinding headache he'd had for a while. "Just working." Grant looked over at Ron, observing the stressed expression on his face.  
"Well, some of the guys are coming down to the bar, wanted to see if you two would come?" Luz did his cheesy smile as he waited for a reply.  
“I’m a bit bus-” Speirs started, but Chuck interrupted. “Yeah, we’d like to go. I think we both need a break.” Grant gave Ron a worried glance.  
The three of them were making there way to the bar, wearing there old, dirty, maybe even a little bloody “uniforms”.  
Once Grant spotted Liebgott and Babe by the door, he quickly speed walked over to them, eager to talk to his best of friends.  
Now they were in the dusty bar in the abandoned, and half torn down town. “I’ll get all of you guys a couple o’ beers.” Liebgott walked over to the bar, while the others sat down in a booth. Nearby, Luz skipped over to join Toye as he promised earlier. Grant looked over at the bar, seeing Webster coming to join them.  
Soon, Lieb, Webster, and Babe plopped into the booth across from Ron and Chuck. Liebgott and Babe handed out the multiple beers to everyone. Quickly, Ron took a huge swig, almost finishing it already. Grant almost took it on as a challenge and started chugging his drink. He slammed it down on the table and gave Speirs a playful smile.  
Ron squinted at grant as he grabbed Babes beer from across the table and drank it without pause. They continued this until Ron was literally swaying in his seat and Grant’s legs sprawled out on the table while he drunkly pressed up against the wall. Speirs struggled as he wrapped his arms around Grant’s stomach, pulling grant closer to him. Meanwhile Lieb, Babe, and Webster all gave each other looks of ‘how are they still awake?’ And ‘what the fuck is going on?’.  
Ron put his cheek up against Grant’s, as they both put their hands on each other’s faces. Ron looked at Grant eagerly, as he pressed his tongue up against Chuck’s cheek. “AHH!” Grant screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed away Ron’s face, and wiped his cheek with his hand.  
“OH MY GOD!” Webster yelled. Liebgott’s jaw fell open with shock, as Babe’s eyes widened and he pulled away the beer from his lips.  
Luz and Toye looked over to see what everyone was so shocked about. As George realized what was going on, he stepped up on the chair and jumped across the room, busting out the door. Joe’s glass fell out of his hand, and smashed on the ground as he blankly stared at the incredibly drunk couple.  
“Is this like... going on?” Babe took all the courage in his body to ask. Grant squinted as hard as he ever has at anybody, and cocked his head. Ron widened his eyes, looking at Babe, and then Grant. Grant quickly dug his hands into Speirs’ shoulders, and fully made out with Ron.  
Everyone falls either silent, or screaming in the bar.  
And THATS how everyone found out about Ron and Chuck’s relationship.  
—-  
Speirs rested his head on Grant's shoulder as they sat in the bed. Slowly, his head slid down into Grant's lap. Grant put of his hands into Speirs’ hair, and the other under his chin .  
"Darling,” Ron put his hand on Chuck’s cheek. “I’m so damn tired.” He croaked as he fell asleep. Grant put a pillow behind his back, propping himself up, and threw his head back. Soon they both were out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks you guys. This is my first ever fanfiction I’ve made, and umm that’s pretty cool? Alright bye.


End file.
